a bunch of AU's mashed together
by cuckhead
Summary: One day a rift between universes opened and the universe started to collapse into itself,thus our heroes will stop the world from ending or die trying.
1. what the fuck is going on?

**chapter 1**

what the fuck is going on?

5 minutes since the rift opened

bakugou's POV

so we're in english class something something catcher and the rye,something something great tale of growing up.i really don't suddenly bam there goes the classroom wall leading outside.''well shit''i say and look to see what caused the wall to give up it's will to live. ''hang on a fucking second is that-?'' it's me in my hero costume.''what the fuck?''

''alright let's get this over with'' the other me said he walks up to me ''what the fuck is going on and what am *i* doing in some stupid classroom''he asked in a voice that was a mix of confusion and anger.''i don't know what am *i* doing blowing up the wall of a classroom?''i reply in a tone that tried desperately to seem confident while actually being kind of scared of this dude.''this could be the doing of some sort of cloning quirk.'' deku said so casually it pissed me the cunt masquerading as me opened his mouth two gloved hands grabbed his head from behind and snapped the fuckers neck.''holy shit'' i say as he drops to the floor to reveal the culprit to be deku.''okay enough games,what the hell is going on'' ''i don't know kacchan i just kinda plopped down outside,saw an explosion,went to investigate and the rest is history.''the cunt says ''i think it was some kind of time travelling quirk because over there is a version of me that really reminds me of how weak i used to thing i now know CQC.'' suit deku rambles ''it could also be an interdimensional travel quirk that went haywire'' original deku suggests.''guys i don't think this is the time to be theorizing''pikachu says as he points to the outside world where shit was going down there were explosions everywhere along with people engaging in mid-air combat and even a fucking helicopter at this point everyone panics and just like that started the end of the multiple worlds


	2. 4 kids and a corpse

**chapter 2**

4 kids and a corpse

5 hours since the rift opened

shinso's POV

''this is just fucking wonderful isn't it?!'' i ask in an obviously sarcastic tone to the 1-b kids i'm hiding with ''we're in the middle of the apocalypse,in the schools basement without anything aside from some electrical equipment and some pipes,and the poisoned cherry on the shit-cake,we don't know what we're up against!''the other kids look as hopeless as the situation is ''what the hell is going on up there?'' monoma asked ''how the fuck am i supposed to know?'' i ask angrily ''fuck!what are we gonna do?!'' i ask to noone in particular ''well we could stay in here for a week and wait for it to calm down up there.'' kendo suggests ''we could just drink the water out of that water boiler'' she continued ''and then what?'' ask ''just go out and die of radiation poisoning or get ripped apart by god-knows-what?''i attempt to collect myself ''you're forgetting that we have no idea what's happening up there''i say sorta calmly ''i'm sorry do you have a better idea'' Kendo says clearly annoyed with my pessimistic attitude while monoma and kuroiro just kinda sit there and attempt to process the end of the world.''ugh fine'' i say as i sit down on the floor ''so does anyone have a good story to tell?''

1 week after the rift opened

''so we're finally going out huh?.''

''you're free to stay here and starve.''

''can you two just shut up?''

''alright here goes''

we open the door to the outside world weapons in well they're not really weapons as much as some pipes we found on the ground.''everything seems clear'' monoma says

''alright great,now where's the food?'' i ask ''here's some''i hear from behind a piece of a full packet of sliced bread plopped down in front of me.

''show yourself!'' Kendo slowly a boy in knight armor with a sword the size of a person appeared from behind the rubble ''who are you?'' kendo asked ''Izuku midoriya,chosen undead'' he replied


	3. this is where the fun begins

**chapter 3**

this is where the fun begins

2 days after the rift opened

bakugo POV

''yo,kacchan get up''

''shut it deku''

''well then no spicy noodles for you''

''like hell i'm not getting any''

''then just get up already''

as i get up i see the rest of the class and suit deku sitting around a large table having food

''thank god we decided to make the canteen our home base''i mutter to myself

''bakugou,get over here before kaminari eats all of your noodles!'' captain office supplies yells at me ''tell him he's fucking dead if he touches my food!'' i shout back before walking over to my spot at the table.

1 hour of breakfast later

''alright everyone listen the fuck up''i shout while getting on top of the table full of dishes

''something clearly went wrong out there,so we should fix it''everyone is very confused

''and just how are we going to do that?'' suit deku asked ''i'm getting to it you impatient cunt,

alright as i was saying this is clearly the work of a quirk so we should just find the person that quirk belongs to and make him stop this mess,even if we have to kill them''the class seemed shocked that i was willing to go to such an extreme but they also understood that it was to save the world and one life can be sacrificed to save billions.''but how are we going to find this person?'' ponytail asked ''we just go out and look for them.'' i reply ''who's with me?''i ask quite a few people raised their hands ''alright start packing we're leaving in an hour.''

1 hour later

''alright is everyone here?'' i ask

''i think so'' acid bitch replied

''alright let's see who's here:acid bitch,pikachu,shitty hair,suit deku,icy hot,captain office supplies,sanic and earlobes like hell but whatever,LET'S GO!''

and so,we went off into the unknown,ill prepared for the bullshit to nobody really gives a shit anyway.


	4. more characters!

**chapter 4**

2 weeks since the rift

hatsume's POV

''i've done,i've finally fucking done it!it's been two weeks of muesli bars energy drinks and a severe lack of sleep but i've finally fucking done it,i've invented a device that can directly interface with you i just gotta find that old exoskeleton i made 2 months back''

2 hours of digging through extremely dangerous equipment later

''jezus,did i really make all that in 2 months?'' i ask ''well it doesn't matter now,all i gotta do is solder these suckers together,stick a car battery on this motherfucker and add metal plating and BAM power armour''

god knows how long of doing that later

''it's 'S DONE! look at her isn't she the prettiest baby i've made by far?'' i say as i give her a big hug ''i've got to name it.i'll name her…''just as i'm thinking some kids storm not the kids from 1a or 1b i just kinda stare at them before one simply says ''yo'' the kid had purple hair and was kinda tall ''who are you people?'' i ask ''we're some kids from class 1a of the hero department ''no you aren't,i know those kids and certainly aren't them'' i say ''what the fuck are you talking about?'' a girl with blond hair asked ''i mean it could just be that this is a different place or time than we all think'' the purple haired kid suggested ''that kinda makes sense i guess'' a girl with black hair and a tongue the size of jamaica answered'' but that doesn't answer the question of who the ever-loving fuck you are.'' the blond girl said '' well i'm mei hatsume'' ''i'm sorry but that makes no sense'' a boy with green hair and a round face said ''the mei hatsume that i know is an adult and owns a hero support is also a friend of my parents and made toys for me when i was little.'' the kid rambled ''more importantly why should we trust you?'' the blond girl asked ''because i have power armour and you don't'' i reply trying to sound as intimidating as possible ''touche bitch'' the girl said ''so,wanna team up?'' purple hair boy asked ''by the way the name is Oto kaminari'' and just like that it clicked ''hang on,that's electroboy's name'' i say ''you mean my dad?'' ''ooooooooh,i that's who you 're the kids of the 1a kids'' now tell me is there a midoriya somewhere among you?just to be sure''i asked and low and behold the green haired kid raised his hand ''i'm a midoriya'' he said ''cool,now that's one hell of a reason to trust you.i'll gladly team up with you'' ''cool'' Oto said


	5. gearing up

**chapter 5**

Gearing up

8 days after the rift

Shinso's POV

It's been about a day since we met this 'chosen undead' guy,and the others already trust him.I mean i get that he's given us food and all seriously? We don't know his intentions or who he's with or why he's here or- ''Hey!'' My train of thought is cut short by Kuroiro ''You seem 's wrong?'' He asks ''It's guy,he's..suspicious.I mean we have no idea who he is or what he is capable of.''I out i talk a lot louder than i think i do,and he overheard turns around and says ''I'm not that strong you know.I've seen people who could challenge firelord toshinori back in his prime,my only offensive option is my claymore and i ran out of estus forever ago.'' i'm slightly suspicious ''But then what about your sword?It's ridiculously huge.'' ''Yeah,that's the point of a on let me show you.'' He gets up grabs his claymore and puts it on his shoulder.''So the trick is to just put all your weight into it.''He swings the sword and it hits the floor with a loud pulls out the sword to reveal he cracked the fucking concrete.''Woah.'' I said in amazement.''Teach me sensei!'' Kendo said in an ecstatic tone ''Uhh,okay'' And they started after a bit the chosen undead or for short pulls a chest from his back and out of it comes a battle axe at least 3 meters (like 10 feet) long ''What the-'' Kuroiro blurted out and Kendo looked equally surprised ''How did you?'' ''It's called a bottomless box.'' He replied before she could even finish the hands her the axe.''Here,this sucker is infused with is quite helpful against dragons and armoured opponents.'' Kendo took it and they started i just sit there with my jaw on the floor.I attempt to collect myself.''Alright he's clearly trustworthy as he's willing and maybe even excited to train us in armed only that but he also willingly gave Kendo a weapon that looks to be quite powerful if a bit clunky.'' As i look up i see Kuroiro and Monoma staring at the 'bottomless' box.I get up and walk over to it.'' ,can we look in your box?'' i call out.''Sure,take anything you the humanity,that's mine.''Unless the humanity is a weapon,i wasn't planning on it opens the box and,wow it is actually bottomless,i can't see a bottom.I put my hand to see what i could get and find a list of gear, items,weapons and other stuff i attempt to tap 'Longsword' and low and behold i pull out a sword.''Cool.'' Kuroiro says ''My turn.'' He pulls out a spear and Monoma pulls out a scythe afterwards.


	6. finally a non-deku

**chapter 6**

finally a non-deku

9 days since the rift

bakugou's POV

''God,it's been almost a fucking week and we haven't found ANYTHING!''I shout angrily. ''Maybe we should just get to a vantage point''Icyhot suggests like a fucking idiot ''Yeah that sounds like a good idea''Acid-face says ''Alright,now let me ask you two the fuck do you see a vantage point?!''I ask even more angrily.''I could just make an ice pillar'' Icyhot says ''Yeah of course,it's not like that will put a huge neon glowing target on our fucking backs!'' I shout sarcastically.''Well it's not like shouting doesn't attract attention'' Icyhot this point i just want to get away from these people before i, quite literally, explode ''Alright we're setting up camp here,unpack your shit.I'll go hunting.''I put my bag against a tree and grab my bow and this point most of our rations are gone and we really just eat squirrels and whatever birds are unlucky enough to drop by.

3 hours of oddly therapeutic hunting later

It's getting dark.I hope those cunts were competent enough to build a would be quite handy to smoke all these squirrels,mice and owl i what a i arrive back to camp i see these cunts telling fucking ghost stories around a campfire. Seriously?Ghost stories at a time like this?I was about to stop them to show off how much i'd suddenly a green space suit looking motherfucker appeared from the bushes brandishing a double barrel don't be another don't be another deku,Please don't be another everyone promptly freaked out (except suit deku of course)The cunt took off his mask to reveal, whew,It's not another 's just another me.''Hey.''He said.''Yo.I'm Bakugou and this is my team of incompetent dickweeds.''I looks at me with anger,disappointment,disgust or anger (Except suit deku just doesn't have emotions at this point) ''Doom guy.'' He replies.''I'm sorry?'' ''It's my name.I'm doom guy''The cunt said ''Could i possibly stay here for a night?'' ''No.'' ''I'll give you the shotgun.'' ''To keep?'' ''Yes.'' ''Yes.'' And then he throws me the shotgun.''You can't just let some stranger stay with us!'' pikachu says with concern in his voice.''Well i just did,deal with it who wants some food?''I ask and we have 'dinner' and smoke the rest of the meat guy even ate along.


	7. this plot was a stupid idea

**chapter 7**

this plot was a stupid idea so i murdered everyone involved

3 weeks since the rift

Hatsume's POV

'Dear out putting a nuclear power source on a combat focussed exosuit is a BAD idea.I know because a military looking dude decided it would be a good idea to shoot the reactor as you would expect it exploded,killing everything within a couple mile armour bought me just enough time to write this before the mix of blood loss and radiation pushes me into the cold embrace of death.' as i put down my pen and close my dairy i see another military looking points a silenced pistol at this is it huh?this is where my story en-

an indeterminate amount of time later

as i regain consciousness i hear the spinning blades of a i open my eyes i see the same military looking dude staring at me.''so you're finally awake huh?''i instinctively attempt to crawl away before ''aw fuck!'' i yell in agony.''be injuries haven't fully healed yet'' i lie back down on the bench and look 's a pretty small space with doors on one end of the place and seats on the other and- oh i'm in the chopper that makes a lot more sense ''but hang on a second,you shot me'' ''with a tranquilizer gun'' he replied ''ah yes,so who are you and why did you save me?'' i ask ''i'm solid deku and i saved you because you're obviously a highly skilled engineer and you can't have enough of those.'' '' it okay if sleep some more?'' ''knock yourself out.'' ''hehe'' and as i fall asleep i realize those kids are dead now because of FU-

to be continued


	8. a new member of the bakusquad

**chapter 8**

a new member of the bakusquad

3 weeks since the rift

Bakugou's POV

It's the middle of the night when i hear some weird noises from outside my 'tent'.I get up and go 's cold as fuck and i see using the light from tiny explosions.''Anyone there?'' I shout into the forest attempting to see more than 4 centimeter (like 2 inches) away from suddenly a bloody and bruised girl comes stumbling towards me barely able to walk.I catch her in my arms ''Easy there, 't worry you'll be fine.''

1 night of consent surgery and losing all our medical supplies later

''What the fuck were you thinking?'' Pikachu asked in an angry voice ''Blowing all of our medical supplies on a girl we don't even know.'' ''It's what a hero would have done'' I respond ''I'm sorry,i don't know if you've noticed but IT'S LITERALLY THE FUCKING MORALITY DOES NOT FUCKING APPLY!'' ''What were we supposed to do?Just let her die?'' earlobes asked ''I agree with kaminari'' grape cunt said ''I thought you would have saved her just to fuck are you also a necrophiliac? I ask ''what? No,it's just that medicine is incredibly valuable and wasting it all on a stranger is really stupid'' grape cunt reasons ''I get that we don't know her but if she doesn't seem untrustworthy'' I state ''why the fuck do you think that?Because she's a girl or because she came here all covered in blood?That could just have been the blood of her enemies.'' Pikachu before i can respond suit-deku comes in and says ''Guys,sorry to disturb you but the girl has woken up'' We rush over to the tent to see a girl with short blond hair sitting in a sleeping bag staring at us ''What are you looking at?''She asks ''What are w-,we saved your life about a little respect?!'' I shout ''Well um,thank you?'' She says ''You're welcome'' suit deku says from in the back ''So what happened to you?'' Acid bitch asked ''So i teamed up with some bitch and she decided it would be a good idea to flex tape a fucking nuke to her armour to 'power it' and that ended about as well as you'd expect'' ''Then how did you survive that?'' Pikachu asked ''My quirk is explosive shield.I can create a shield that explodes when struck'' The girl says ''Can we keep her? pleeeease?'' acid bitch asked ''That depends,how good are you with a bow?'' I ask ''I have no idea but i'm willing to in return you help me get revenge on that bitch'' ''I believe we have a deal'' I say with a smile on my face ''You're fucking kidding me'' Pikachu mumbles to himself while grape pats him on the back ''I feel you bro'' ''So what's your name?'' i earlobes asks ''Jina bakugou''


	9. first blood

**chapter 9**

First blood

10 days since the rift

Sinso's POV

The past few days have been dominated by weapon that we are finally capable of using our weapons semi-competently we are going outside to find somewhere farmable and recruit some people to protect then live the rest of our days as maybe slay a few dragons along the has done we venture into the old school building we can hear noises coming from the cafeteria.''Am i the only one hearing that?'' Kuroiro asks ''I don't think so.'' Monoma answers ''I think it's coming from the cafeteria'' I say ''Should we investigate?'' Kendo asks ''No we should ambush them'' Kuroiro says ''I'm with Kuroiro on this one'' Monoma says ''Alright but then we won't just rush 'll flank them'' And thus we make a plan:Kendo would drop in from the vents,me and would go via the south and east entrances,Kuroiro would get into the shadows and Monoma would go in through the windows

later

We're all in position aaaand ''go.'' We all storm in.''Wait!'' I it was too of ice and fire already came storming towards us ''FUCK!'' I yell while just runs straight into the ice hits me and pushes me just before the ice wall crushed me against the wall it stops,and the wall has molten completely i see kendo with with her axe sticking into todoroki's corpse,lightning still sparking off it.I run towards the rest of my team gripping my sword tightly when i see something green in the corner of vision coming towards me ''Oh shi-'' I try to block but it's no use.''Ouch'' I look up at midoriya to see he has a look of anger mixed with determination on his .I'm clearly outmatched,even with my do i get out?The answer to that question came out of the floor and struck midoriya right in the face.''Kuroiro!''i yell in relief.''I suddenly feel a very sharp pain in my chest.I look down to see a small metal point sticking out of nonononono this can't be sword gets pulled back out leaving only a hole and a LOT of blood.I collapse onto the floor in pain,and pass out.

When i wake up i see monoma lying next to me on the floor.''Oh,you woke up'' I look up expecting to see Kendo but instead there's a girl with long black hair in a spiky ponytail ''Huh?Who are you?'' ''I'm momo yaoyorozu,the person you and your little team of bandits tried to murder yesterday'' ''How come i'm still alive?'' ''You have my quirk and kindness to thank for that'' ''What happens now?'' ''That is yet to be then you stay here'' I sit up straight and look is a bandage on my chest and i'm wearing only must've thought i had some sort of backup weapon ''Where are the others of our group?'' ''I hate to admit that they escaped'' ''Whew,and how many of you guys died?'' ''8,Uraraka,Midoriya,Todoroki,Shoji,Koda,Tsuyu,Aoyama and Tokoyami'' ''Jesus christ'' ''Yeah,why did you even attack us in the first place?'' ''We heard strange noises and we weren't willing to take any shit just kinda spiralled out of control'' ''That's a pretty shitty reason'' ''We also really wanted some food'' My stomach rumbled ''We still do actually'' The girl pulled out an energy bar and tossed it at me ''You're no use to us dead''.


	10. another day another invention

**chapter 10**

another day,another invention

23 days since the rift

Hatsume's POV

i wake up in a hospital bed.i look around a bit to see it looks like a regular hospital room but without door opens revealing a man in a military outfit ''the boss wishes to speak with you.'' ''oh,ok''.i get out of bed and walk outside to see that we're in the middle of the fucking ocean ''huh,neat''

later,in the boss' office

''so you're awake'' he turns to me ''i'm surprised you're still able to walk'' ''with some effort'' ''i have a task for you.i need a silent sniper you can do that?'' ''sure''

24 days since the rift

''alright i heard you're already finished with that rifle and- oh my goodness'' i look around to see the deku or 'solid deku' as he's referred to by morons coming through the gate ''oh yeah i'm sorry i saw all these resources and couldn't help myself'' i apologized ''jesus christ,did you even sleep?'' ''hahahahahaha,funny story uhm…...no'' ''i'm pretty sure i'm not the first person to tell you this but you gotta take care of yourself'' ''yeah but i have something better than '' i say as i pull away a curtain that was covering an exosuit ''this one is aluminium based and thus much lighter and therefore less power intensive and less is great considering how much you like stealth.'' ''holy 's amazing'' '' oh and i have your rifle riiiiiiiiiight here'' i say as i pull a rifle out of a pile of junk ''it's a handheld means it's silent,ammunition is cheaper and it's you like it?'' i ask ''i regret not bringing you onto the team earlier'' he responds while staring at the rifle ''well could make even more advanced stuff with tech from out in the wild'' ''are you asking to come along with me?'' ''maybe'' ''alright get in that 're going to..wherever the next mission objective is'' ''yay!''


End file.
